Chasing Cars
by writting is love
Summary: WARNING: Major angst! SPOILER ALERT! Character death! "I love you Rachel." She whispered. "I love you too Quinn." You cried bringing her face and body as close as possible to yours. It was the first time you both ever kissed with your eyes open. Not wanting to forget a single moment.


**A/N: I read a spoiler saying that Quinn has cancer and well... This sorta popped into my head. The first muse I've had in months. I just wrote this in the spur of the moment before it left. I will fix all the errors tomorrow.**

**Chasing Cars**

It's been four months since Quinn told you she has cancer. You remember feeling as though the air had been knocked out of you. All you could think about was 'Why her?' Quinn has been through so much, getting pregnant at 16, giving Beth up, not being who she desperately wanted to be, getting in that horrible car accident, and now this.

You being Rachel Berry immediately did the research on where the best hospital was for Quinn to go too. As it turned out it happened to be right here in New York, New York. You begged Quinn to stay with you saying that you would be there with her through it all. To your surprise she said yes. Soon Judy, Santana, and Quinn all came.

It was never crowded it felt like a warm home. after the first few rounds of chemo. Quinn started getting depressed and angry. Snapping at you for helping her, or for being too nice to her, for leaving her for a harmless drink with Brody.

The worst came when Quinn started losing her hair. You will never forget that night she looked you in the eyes when she pulled out clumps of her golden hair. She looked so completely broken. Muttering over and over how she was ugly now. You finally put away your fear and kissed her. Your told her your heartfelt speech about how stunning she is, and how you've been telling her that for years now.

She cried and yelled at you for breaking the ice that the two of you have been dancing around for years now. Saying that now you should leave because she wasn't going to make it. You finally had enough of her saying that and proved to her all night how everything was going to be okay.

Since then the cancer has not budged not even a little bit. The doctors just left the room saying all there was to do now was to make sure she was as comfortable as possible. The room was dead silent. No one could hold it in anymore. You definitely couldn't. You held your palm over your mouth with tears streaming down your face as you looked at Quinn. She squeezed your hand and gave you a slight smile.

You bolted out of the room hearing everyone call out your name as you ran down the hall. As soon as you found the chapel you bursted through the doors. Crying and yelling 'Why?' asking God 'why her?' begging him to take you instead. To spare her, to let Lucy Quinn Fabray finally be happy. You wept till Kurt came to get you.

Soon all the gleeks came to say goodbye. Even Shelby brought Beth. You had never been so angry in your life. It angered you knowing that Quinn would never see her daughter grow. That she would never grow old with you. You never once left Quinn's side. She told you repeatedly that she was in no pain, but you just wanted to take care of her.

A few days later she told everyone but you to leave the room. "Sing me a song." she whispered to you. You laid on your side next to her letting Quinn tangle her legs with yours. You snaked your arms around her. "I can't live without you." You choked out.

Quinn squeezed her eyes shut, and shushed you by kissing your wet lips. "Never stop singing. You're going to be the biggest star on Broadway, and you are going to meet someone who can love you just as much as I do."

"None of that matters without you, I can never love someone else." You could barely breath as you spoke out.

"Don't say that." She said as she wiped your tears away. "Please don't make me feel angry for leaving you... Just sing me a song." She smiled.

You nodded before singing softly to her. It was the second time in your life where you were off key. _"I need your grace, to remind me, to find my own." _You choked out the words wiping her tears while she wiped yours. _"All that I am. All that I ever was. Was here in your perfect eyes, I just couldn't see." _You choked out as you held her head. Looking into her beautiful eyes that you told her were like constellations. You mentally snapped a photograph memorizing her eyes along with every freckle.

"Keep going." She whispered.

"_I don't know where. Confused about 'how?' as well. Just know that these things will never change for us at all."_ Quinn caressed your face seeing the fire in your eyes. She knew you were angry. She knew you didn't want to let her go. _"If I lay here." _Quinn shut her eyes.

"Open your eyes Quinn." You demanded. "So bossy." She laughed.

"Please don't leave me." You begged.

"Shh... Finish the song." She spoke.

"_If I just lay here. Would you lie with me and just forget the world?"_

"I love you Rachel." She whispered.

"I love you too Quinn." You cried bringing her face and body as close as possible to yours. It was the first time you both ever kissed with your eyes open. Not wanting to forget a single moment.


End file.
